1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a screen printing apparatus that prints paste onto a substrate using a mask having holes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A screen printing apparatus prints paste onto a substrate by bringing a mask having holes into contact with the substrate and filling the holes with paste using a print head. Different masks are prepared for different types of substrates to be manufactured. When a set-up change is made—that is to say, when the type of substrate to be manufactured is changed—the mask in the screen printing apparatus is exchanged for a different mask that corresponds to the next type of substrate to be manufactured. A screen printing apparatus is known that automatically exchanges the masks (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 2861332).
The screen printing apparatus according to Japanese Patent No. 2861332 includes a stocker that stores a plurality of masks, and automatically exchanges masks upon a set-up change by removing the mask corresponding to the next type of substrate to be manufactured from the stocker via a conveyer belt and catching a slider on the frame of the removed mask and moving the slider to set the next mask to be used at a predetermined position.